1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an incineration equipment for removing organic substances such as plastics, paint, oil, etc. adhering to extruder parts in a plastics forming machine, hangers for painting and other metallic and ceramic parts from these parts. More particularly, it relates to a fluidized-bed incineration equipment, in which parts having organic substances adhering thereto are thrown into a furnace accommodating a fluidized-bed consisting of refractory particles and the organic substances are removed from the parts through thermal decomposition by heating.
2. Description of the prior art
Heretofore, in the case of removing organic substances from various parts by making use of a fluidized-bed furnace accommodating a fluidized-bed consiting of refractory particles, the fluidized-bed is heated by disposing , heaters along the periphery of the furnace accommodating the fluidized-bed, hence the organic substances adhering to the parts are thermally decomposed by heat generated by the heaters, and they are transformed into decomposed polymers. These decomposed polymers are mixed with air that is fed from the bottom of the furnace through a porous dispersion plate for the purpose of causing the fluidized-bed to flow, and the mixture is discharged as an exhaust gas from the top of the furnace through an exhaust piping. Since harmful decomposed polymers are contained in the discharged exhaust gas, in order to treat these harmful decomposed polymers, in the exhaust piping are successively disposed a cyclone, a scrubber, an exhaust fan, and further an after-burner device, so that the exhaust gas is discharged to the atmosphere after it has passed through these devices.
The above-mentioned fluidized-bed incineration equipment for removing organic substances in the prior art has a disadvantage that energy consumption for heating is large and the entire equipment becomes large-scaled, because heating means are necessitated at two locations, that is, in the heating furnace main body and in the after-burner device, and a cyclone, a scrubber, an exhaust fan, and further an after-burner device are required. Furthermore, in the fluidized-bed incineration equipment for removing organic substances in the prior art, in order that the temperature of the fluidized-bed can be prevented from rising too high due to oxidation of the decomposed polymers, combustion of the decomposed polymers is prevented by spraying water into the furnace, and so, an apparatus for that purpose is necessary.